Milo Murphy's Law
Milo Murphy's Law is a Disney XD series that premiered on October 3, 2016, co-created by Phineas and Ferb creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Synopsis The series revolves around Milo Murphy, a boy who lives "a couple of neighborhoods over from Phineas and Ferb", and is the descendant of the namesake of " ". Milo is the personification of Murphy’s Law where anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Suffering from Extreme Hereditary Murphy’s Law condition (EHML), Milo always looks to make the best of the cards he’s been dealt and his endless optimism and enthusiasm can turn any catastrophe into a wild adventure. Armed with knowledge, a backpack full of supplies and his fearless friends, Melissa and Zack, Milo is always prepared for every possibility. Together, he and his friends will learn that it’s all about a positive attitude and not to sweat the big stuff… and it’s all big stuff. Cast *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Christian Slater as Elliot Decker *Vanessa Williams as Eileen Underwood *Sarah Chalke as Mrs. Murawski *Jemaine Clement as Dr. Zone *Mackenzie Phillips as Principal Milder *Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez *Vincent Martella as classmate Bradley Nicholson *Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy *Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy *Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy *Gregory Michael Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Michael Culross as Kyle Drako *Kevin Michael Richardson as Coach Nolan Mitchell Trivia *The show was originally scheduled to premiere in 2017 but was moved up to October of 2016. *The series began airing re-runs on Disney Channel on March 25, 2017 as part of the Disney Channel Weekend Mornings programming block. *The show was originally titled Mikey Murphy's Law. *At San Diego Comic Con 2017, it was announced that a crossover with Phineas and Ferb would happen sometime in 2018.Hollywood Reporter.com: Comic-Con: Disney XD Sets 'Milo Murphy's Law' and 'Phineas and Ferb' Crossover (Exclusive) Videos Milo Murphy's Law - Intro Milo Murphy's Law - The Real Behind The Scenes Milo Murphys Law - Christian Slater on Elliot Decker Milo Murphys Law - Missing Milo (Promo) Milo Murphy's Law - Missing Milo Trailer Milo Murphys Law - Disaster of My Dreams Milo Murphy’s Law - Fungus Among Us (Promo) Gallery Milo Murphy's Law poster.jpg Milo Murphy.png Milo Murphy2.png Milo Murphy's Law - Logo.jpg|Logo Milo Murphy.jpeg Melissa and Zach.jpeg Milo Murphy's Law and Phineas and Ferb Crossover - Promotional Artwork.jpg|Artwork for a crossover with Phineas and Ferb Going the Extra Milo 1.jpg Going the Extra Milo 2.jpg Going the Extra Milo 3.jpg Smooth Opera-tor 7.png Don't Break Me.jpg Sunny Side Up 6.jpg Rooting for the Enemy 4.jpg Milo Murphy's Law 1.png The Undergrounders 1.jpg The Undergrounders 2.jpg The Undergrounders 3.jpg The Doctor Zone Files 5.png The Note 7.jpg Time Out 1.png Dr. Block.png References External link *Milo Murphy's Law Wiki es:Milo Murphy's Law nl:Milo Murphy's Wet Category:Animated television series Category:Disney XD shows Category:Television spin-offs Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:2010s television series Category:Television series by Disney